tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratlines
and other s fleeing at the end of . These escape routes mainly led toward havens in , particularly , , , , , , , , , and , as well as the USA and .}} There were two primary routes: *The first went from to , then Argentina; *The second from Germany to to , then . The two routes developed independently but eventually came together to collaborate. The ratlines were supported by clergy of the , and historian claims this was supported by the . While nearly unanimously considered by scholars to have near the end of the war, Nazi leader is also variously rumored to have fled to Argentina. Early Spanish ratlines The origins of the first ratlines are connected to various developments in -Argentine relations before and during . As early as 1942, Monsignor contacted Ambassador Llobet, inquiring as to the "willingness of the government of the Argentine Republic to apply its immigration law generously, in order to encourage at the opportune moment European immigrants to seek the necessary land and capital in our country". Afterwards, a German priest, Anton Weber, the head of the Rome-based Society of Saint Raphael, traveled to , continuing to Argentina, to lay the groundwork for future Catholic immigration; this was to be a route which fascist exiles would exploit. According to historian , "this was the innocent origin of what would become the Vatican ratline". Spain, not Rome, was the "first center of ratline activity that facilitated the escape of Nazi fascists," although the exodus itself was planned within the Vatican. Among the primary organizers were , a French member of (an organization suppressed by and rehabilitated by ), and , a Belgian with contacts in the Spanish government. Lescat and Daye were the first to flee Europe with the help of Argentine cardinal . By 1946, there were hundreds of war criminals in Spain, and thousands of former Nazis and fascists. According to then- , Vatican cooperation in turning over these "asylum-seekers" was "negligible". According to Phayer, Pius XII "preferred to see fascist war criminals on board ships sailing to the New World rather than seeing them rotting in camps in zonal Germany". Unlike the Vatican emigration operation in Italy that centered on , the ratlines of Spain, although "fostered by the Vatican," were relatively independent of the hierarchy of the Vatican Emigration Bureau. Roman ratlines Early efforts—Bishop Hudal , a Nazi sympathiser, was rector of the in , a seminary for n and priests, and "Spiritual Director of the German People resident in Italy".}} After the end of the war in Italy, Hudal became active in ministering to German-speaking and internees then held in camps throughout Italy. In December 1944, the received permission to appoint a representative to "visit the German-speaking civil internees in Italy", a job assigned to Hudal. ,}} including , commanding officer of , , commanding officer of , , responsible for the near Paris and in charge of deportations in Slovakia to German s, and —a fact about which he was later unashamedly open. Some of these wanted men were being held in internment camps: generally without identity papers, they would be enrolled in camp registers under false names. Other Nazis hid in Italy and sought Hudal out as his role in assisting escapes became known on the Nazi grapevine. In his memoirs, According to and in their book Unholy Trinity, Hudal was the first Catholic priest to dedicate himself to establishing escape routes. Aarons and Loftus claim that Hudal provided the objects of his charity with money to help them escape and, more importantly, provided them with false papers, including identity documents issued by the Vatican Refugee Organisation ( ). These Vatican papers were not full passports and thus were not enough to gain passage overseas. They were, rather, the first stop in a paper trail—they could be used to obtain a displaced person passport from the (ICRC), which in turn could be used to apply for visas. In theory, the ICRC would perform background checks on passport applicants, but in practice the word of a priest or particularly a bishop would be good enough. According to statements collected by Austrian writer from a senior official of the Rome branch of the ICRC, Hudal could also use his position as a bishop to request papers from the ICRC "made out according to his specifications". Sereny's sources also revealed an active illicit trade in stolen and forged ICRC papers in Rome at the time. According to declassified U.S. intelligence reports, Hudal was not the only priest helping Nazi escapees at this time. In the "La Vista Report" declassified in 1984, (CIC) operative Vincent La Vista told how he had easily arranged for two bogus Hungarian refugees to get false ICRC documents with the help of a letter from a Father Joseph Gallov. Gallov, who ran a Vatican-sponsored charity for Hungarian refugees, asked no questions and wrote a letter to his "personal contact in the International Red Cross, who then issued the passports". San Girolamo ratline According to Aarons and Loftus, n priests, members of the order, led by Father ,}} who organized a highly sophisticated chain with headquarters at the Seminary College in Rome, but with links from Austria to the final embarcation point at the port of . The ratline initially focused on aiding members of the Croatian including its leader (or ), . Priests active in the chain included: *Fr. Vilim Cecelja, former Deputy Military Vicar to the , based in where many Ustashe and Nazi refugees remained in hiding; *Fr. Dragutin Kamber, based at San Girolamo; *Fr. , an official representative at San Girolamo and also "General Economist" or treasurer of the Franciscan order - who used this position to put the Franciscan press at the ratline's disposal; * Karlo Petranović, based in . Vilim would make contact with those hiding in Austria and help them across the border to Italy; Kamber, Mandić and Draganović would find them lodgings, often in the monastery itself, while they arranged documentation; finally Draganović would phone Petranović in with the number of required berths on ships leaving for South America (see ). The operation of the Draganović ratline was an open secret among the intelligence and diplomatic communities in . As early as August 1945, Allied commanders in Rome were asking questions about the use of San Girolamo as a "haven" for . A year later, a report of 12 July 1946 lists nine war criminals, including and as well as Croats, plus others "not actually sheltered in the COLLEGIUM ILLIRICUM San Girolamo degli Illirici but who otherwise enjoy Church support and protection." The British envoy to the Holy See, , asked , a high-ranking Vatican official, for permission that would have allowed British military police to raid ex-territorial Vatican Institutions in Rome. Tardini declined and denied the church was sheltering war criminals. In February 1947, CIC Special Agent Robert Clayton Mudd reported ten members of Pavelić's cabinet living either in San Girolamo or in the Vatican itself. Mudd had infiltrated an agent into the monastery and confirmed that it was "honeycombed with cells of Ustashe operatives" guarded by "armed youths". Mudd reported: It was further established that these Croats travel back and forth from the Vatican several times a week in a car with a chauffeur whose license plate bears the two initials CD, "Corpo Diplomatico". It issues forth from the Vatican and discharges its passengers inside the Monastery of San Geronimo. Subject to diplomatic immunity it is impossible to stop the car and discover who are its passengers. Mudd's conclusion was the following: DRAGANOVIC's sponsorship of these Croat s definitely links him up with the plan of the Vatican to shield these ex-Ustasha nationalists until such time as they are able to procure for them the proper documents to enable them to go to South America. It has been reliably reported, for example that Dr. VRANCIC has already gone to South America and that Ante PAVELIC and General KREN are scheduled for an early departure to South America through Spain. All these operations are said to have been negotiated by DRAGANOVIC because of his influence in the Vatican. The existence of Draganović's ratline has been supported by a highly respected historian of Vatican diplomacy, Fr. : "I've no doubt that Draganović was extremely active in syphoning off his Croatian Ustashe friends." At the same time, there were four occasions in which the Vatican did intervene on behalf of interned Ustasha prisoners. The Secretariat of State asked the UK and US governments to release Croatian POWs from in Italy. U.S. intelligence involvement If at first U.S. intelligence officers had been mere observers of the Draganović ratline, this changed in the summer of 1947. A now declassified U.S. Army intelligence report from 1950 sets out in detail the history of the people smuggling operation in the three years to follow. According to the report, from this point on As the report put it, these were "visitors who had been in the custody of the 430th CIC and completely processed in accordance with current directives and requirements, and whose continued residence in Austria constituted a security threat as well as a source of possible embarrassment to the Commanding General of USFA, since the Soviet Command had become aware that their presence in and in some instances had requested the return of these persons to Soviet custody". which the U.S. was obliged to hand over for trial to the Soviets. The U.S. reputedly was reluctant to do so, partly due to a belief that fair trials could hardly be expected in the (see ), and at the same time, their desire to make use of Nazi scientists and other resources.}} The deal with Draganović involved getting the visitors to Rome: "Dragonovich handled all phases of the operation after the defectees arrived in Rome, such as the procurement of IRO Italian and South American documents, visas, stamps, arrangements for disposition, land or sea, and notification of resettlement committees in foreign lands". United States intelligence used these methods in order to get important Nazi scientists and military strategists, to the extent they had not already been claimed by the Soviet Union, to their own centres of military science in the US. Many Nazi scientists were employed by the U.S., retrieved in . Argentine connection :::— president on the of Nazi war criminals In his 2002 book, The Real Odessa, Argentine researcher used new access to the country's archives to show that , and .}} According to Goñi, Argentina's first move into Nazi smuggling was in January 1946, when Argentine bishop , leader of the Argentine chapter of flew with another bishop, Agustín Barrére, to Rome where Caggiano was due to be anointed Cardinal. In Rome the Argentine bishops met with French Cardinal , where they passed on a message (recorded in Argentina's diplomatic archives) that "the Government of the Argentine Republic was willing to receive French persons, whose during the recent war would expose them, should they return to France, to harsh measures and private revenge". Over the spring of 1946, a number of French war criminals, and officials made it from Italy to Argentina in the same way: they were issued passports by the Rome office; these were then stamped with Argentine tourist visas (the need for health certificates and return tickets was waived on Caggiano's recommendation). The first documented case of a French war criminal arriving in Buenos Aires was — later sentenced in absentia to 20 years hard labour. He sailed first class on the same ship back with Cardinal Caggiano. Shortly after this Argentinian Nazi smuggling became institutionalised, according to Goñi, when Perón's new government of February 1946 appointed Santiago Peralta as Immigration Commissioner and former agent Ludwig Freude as his intelligence chief. Goñi argues that these two then set up a "rescue team" of secret service agents and immigration "advisors", many of whom were themselves European war-criminals, with Argentine and employment. from Germany.}} Some leads purported that he had not but had fled Germany in 1945, and eventually arrived in Argentina via Spain. Within the pages of these documents are statements, naming people and places involved in Hitler's alleged journey from Germany to South America including mention of the ratlines that were already in existence. Additional CIA documents contain reported sightings and a photograph of a man alleged to be Hitler in 1954. The claim related to the photograph made by a self-proclaimed former German trooper named Phillip Citroen that Hitler was still alive, and that he "left Colombia for Argentina around January 1955." Enclosed with the CIA report was the alleged photograph of Citroen and a person he claimed to be Hitler. The CIA report states that neither the contact who reported his conversations with Citroen, nor the CIA station was "in a position to give an intelligent evaluation of the information". The station chief's superiors told him that "enormous efforts could be expended on this matter with remote possibilities of establishing anything concrete", and the investigation was dropped. ODESSA and the Gehlen Organization The Italian and Argentine ratlines have only been confirmed relatively recently, mainly due to research in newly declassified archives. (2002), a common view was that ex-Nazis themselves, organised in secret networks, ran the escape routes alone. The most famous such network is ODESSA (Organisation of former SS members),}} founded in 1946 according to , which included and and, in Argentina, . , former commandant of near Paris, escaped to Rome, then , by ODESSA. Brunner was thought to be the highest-ranking Nazi war criminal still alive as of 2007. Persons claiming to represent ODESSA claimed responsibility for the unsuccessful July 9, 1979, car bombing in France aimed at s . , "eventually, over 10,000 former German military made it to South America along escape routes ODESSA and Deutsche Hilfsverein..."}} Simon Wiesenthal, who advised on the early 1970s novel/film script which brought the name to public attention, also names other Nazi escape organisations such as ("Spider") and Sechsgestirn ("Constellation of Six"). Wiesenthal describes these immediately after the war as Nazi cells based in areas of Austria where many Nazis had retreated and . Wiesenthal claimed that the ODESSA network shepherded escapees to the Catholic ratlines in Rome (although he mentions only Hudal, not Draganović); or through a second route through France and into . ,}} which employed many former Nazi party members, and was headed by , a former German Army intelligence officer employed post-war by the . German intelligence agency,}} directed by Reinhard Gehlen from its 1956 creation until 1968. Ratline escapees Some of the Nazis and war criminals who escaped using ratlines include: * , escaped to the United States; arrested in 1984 after decades of delay and extradited to , where he died in 1988 from natural causes * , fled to Bolivia in 1951 with help from the United States, as he had been an agent of the U.S. Army Counterintelligence Corps since April 1947; captured in 1983; died in prison in on September 23, 1991 * , fled to Syria in 1954; died around 2010 * , fled to Brazil in 1945, assassinated by in Uruguay in 1965. * , fled to in 1950; captured 1960; executed in on 1 June 1962 * , disappeared in 1962; most likely died in Egypt in 1992 * , fled to Argentina, returned to Hungary in 1996. He stood trial for war crimes in Budapest in February 2011, before his death in September. * , fled to Argentina in 1949, then to other countries; died in Brazil in 1979 * , escaped to Argentina in 1948; died in , in December 1959, of wounds sustained two years earlier in an assassination attempt * , fled to Argentina in 1949; arrested 1994; died in 2013 * , escaped to Chile; never captured; died in 1984 * , escaped to Argentina in 1948; fled to Paraguay to avoid extradition and died there in 1977 * , fled to Argentina in 1948; started the "Kameradenwerk", a relief organization for Nazi criminals that helped fugitives escape * , fled to Argentina in 1947, arrested in 1998 and extradited to Croatia. He was tried and found guilty of war crimes and crimes against humanity, serving a 20 year sentence. He died in 2008. * , fled to in 1951; arrested in 1967 and extradited to West Germany; died in 1971 of heart failure * , fled to Brazil in 1950; arrested 1978; committed suicide 1980 References Category:Contemporary history